Truth
by jacksangel88
Summary: The story to why Cara really left So Weird and what she feels about that decision... please R/R THIS IS FICTION NOT TRUE!!!!


Truth

Truth

Disclaimer: I am in no way related to the cast, or do I know them. I don't know if this is what really happened, but based on facts I've gathered it's pretty much what I figure. THIS IS FICTION – even though it uses real people. This story is in no way meant to offend the cast and/or crew at all!

Please R/R and Save So Weird! sign the petition: [http://petitiononline.com/SoWeird/petition.html][1]

[http://www.geocities.com/jacksangel88][2]

***********************TRUTH************************

"Help, Mom I'm gonna fall!" Cara DeLizia screamed her lines.

"And CUT!" The Jon Cooksey called out. 

"Cara, you're hanging off a building here, try it with more emphasis! Okay?"

Cara nodded.

"Ready, mark, places and action!"

"Help! Mom! I'm gonna fall!" Cara screamed for what seemed to be the millionth time. 

The director sighed. This was not Cara's best performance. He knew she could deliver more. 

"Alright, we're going to call it quits for tonight. We'll try again tomorrow. 6 am, okay Cara?" 

"Yeah, sure whatever." Cara walked off set. 

"Cara! Wait!" The Jon called after her.

"Listen to me," He said as she turned her attention back to him.

"You have a great talent. I want to see that. We are going into our third season, you've got to give it your best – I know you can." He paused.

"Is something wrong?" 

"No. You're right. I'll do better tomorrow. I promise." Cara smiled weakly.

"That's my girl. Go get some sleep." Cooksey walked away.

Cara sighed as she trudged back to her trailer. Fans from outside the fenced area screamed with delight as she walked by. 

"Fi! Fi can I have your autograph? I love your site Fi!" 

Cara shut her eyes and entered her trailer. As usual, it was a mess. Old scripts littered the floor, and revisions for _Twin_ were everywhere. Not to mention all her clothes... Cara sat down on her couch. _Fi, Fi, Fi. That's all it ever is. _She thought. She wasn't even sure she wanted to do a whole new season. According to Disney, that meant 26 new episodes. Could she deal with it all? Day after day, she grew more annoyed at the character Fi. Why couldn't she just move on from her dead father? And Cara wanted her career in acting to be serious. Could she move on from this "kiddie's show"? Cara wanted more. She wanted to be in movies, star on major channels. She wasn't sure this was the way to get there. 

"Hey honey!" 

Cara looked up as her mom entered her trailer. 

"I saw the director was a little upset with you today. Is everything alright?" 

"I ..." Cara looked her mom in the eye.

"No. Everything's not alright. I think I want to quit." 

"What? Honey you have a whole new season! What's wrong?" 

"That's just it, mom. I really don't know if I can do a whole new season. I mean, the first two seasons were great, but ..." Cara sighed.

"I want something more. Something bigger. I can't do this show anymore. My contract is almost up. I'm not going to sign on for another season." 

"Cara... I, I just hope you won't regret this." Mrs. DeLizia held back tears at her daughter's determined face. 

***

The next day

"And so, I just wanted to let you know in advance if you needed to change anything." Cara finished telling Jon her decision.

Mr. Cooksey stared at Cara for a long time, speechless. Finally he said, 

"Well, yeah Cara, we need to find a new lead. That's a change. Look. I'm sorry you decided this. Take today off. We need to re-write the ending of Twin." 

"Okay." Tears formed in Cara's eyes as she headed back to her trailer. 

A week later, there was a knock at the door of her trailer. Cara opened it to find Patrick Levis, Eric Lively, and Mackenzie Phillips there. Cara smiled.

"Come on in." 

"We heard the news." Patrick spoke first. 

"Are you really leaving?" Eric put on his puppy dog face.

"I'm afraid so." Cara bit her lip.

"Are you guys mad?" 

"Of course not, sweetie. We'll just miss you. A lot." Mac pulled Cara into a hug. 

"Thanks guys." Cara said.

"For what?" Pat asked

"For always being there, and supporting me." Cara hugged Eric and Pat. 

At that moment, Jon and Henry opened the door to her trailer. 

"Whoa. Did a tornado happen while I was away?" Henry asked, motioning to Cara's trailer. 

Everyone laughed. 

"Here guys. It's the new ending for twin, and here's the first episode in the third season, we think it'll be called Lightning Rod." 

Jon handed out the scripts. Later that night, after everyone had left, Cara sat alone in her trailer reading the new script. 

"Lets see," Cara said aloud to herself, 

"Dad saves me from falling off the building, and we have a big sappy goodbye – oh, they also want me to do a behind the scenes for that episode. What else? Okay, Lightning Rod. Introducing a new character Annie Thelen. Cool name. She will be switching places with me for the school year, I lose my powers to the Will O' the Wisp, but then I save him on a disk... Annie has some mysterious past ... something happened in Peru... has to do with a panther..." Cara mumbled on, until she had read the whole script.

"Very classic. I like it." Cara laid the scripts down and got ready for bed. 

***

About a month later: Filming is finished for twin, they found some one for Annie, her name is Alexz, she arrives today, Lightning Rod starts shooting next week.

"She is thirteen?" Cara asked. 

"Are you sure she can do this?" 

"I hope. She is coming today. We get to meet her." Patrick told Cara. 

As they continued to play cards, in Pat's trailer, they heard Henry outside. 

"Welcome Alexz! We are so glad you could make it!" 

"Hey! She's here! Let's go." Cara threw her cards down and raced outside, Pat one step behind her. 

"Hey Alexz!" Cara bounced right up to her. 

"Hi." Pat said. 

"Hey!" Alexz returned their smiles. 

"Welcome to the team Alexz!" Eric and Erik walked up beside Cara and Pat. 

"Thanks for making me so welcome!" Alexz smiled again. 

Alexz still couldn't believe she actually got the part. When her agent told her, she jumped up and down, and couldn't wait to go to Vancouver. Now, she was actually here!

"We are having a "Goodbye Cara and Hello Alexz" party tonight... hope you can join us!" Eric gave her a winning smile.

Alexz glanced at her mom. 

"Go ahead!" Mrs. Johnson laughed.

Alexz left her mom to gather up the details and walked away. She was followed by Erik and Eric. 

"Want the grand tour?" Eric asked.

***

Two months after Lighting Rod was shown on TV's.

Cara was at her new home, surfing on the internet. Just for fun she searched, "Cara DeLizia" To her surprise, tons of results jumped out at her. She randomly clicked on one. "Bring Cara DeLizia back to So Weird! The show is lost without her! Sign the petition" 

"Wow. Intense." Cara sighed. She was bored, her auditions for other shows didn't start until next week. She decided to check her fan mail. 584 new messages blinked at her. Cara sighed. What fun, she thought. And started to open them. One particular email caught her eye. "If you got a chance – would you return to So Weird?" Cara started to cry. "Yes." Yes she typed back. She missed So Weird. She missed hanging out on the set. She missed Pat, Mac, Eric, Erik, Belinda, Dave, and the whole crew. They did so much for her, and she butted out on them. 

As much as she didn't want to, she resented Alexz, and the choice she had made to quit. And as much as she wanted to, she knew she could and would never go back. Never. 

Cara has now had various guest starring roles. She still is unhappy with her decision.

Patrick is playing "Grant" in WB's new show "Maybe I'm Adopted"

Erik is playing a popular jerk in Disney's new movie "The Princess Diaries"

Alexz has her first album coming out next year.

Eric might have a role in "American Pie 2" 

As for Belinda, Dave and Mac.... who knows?

END

   [1]: http://petitiononline.com/SoWeird/petition.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/jacksangel88



End file.
